Hyper Gyaos
Hyper Gyaos (ギャオス・ハイパー Gyaosu ・ Haipā?, lit. Gyaos Hyper) is a species of Gyaos, used mainly by IForgot but can be used by anyone. Origin After Gamera's Ultimate Mana Blast attack used to destroy Legion depleted the Earth's Mana, thousands of Gyaos began appearing all over the world in new evolved forms known as Hyper Gyaos. The corpse of one Gyaos was found in a village in the Philippines, where it had eaten an old woman's son and grandson. Gamera was reportedly seen in several locations across the planet battling the Hyper Gyaos, causing terrible destruction in the process. One night, two Hyper Gyaos appeared in the Shibuya district of Tokyo, where they battled Gamera. Gamera killed both Gyaos, but at the cost of thousands of human lives, ending humanity's trust in Gamera and causing them to designate him as an enemy. Meanwhile, a powerful creature related to the Gyaos, Iris, was awakened from a shrine in Nara Prefecture and raised by the vengeful orphan Ayana Hirasaka to kill Gamera, who she blamed for the deaths of her parents in 1995. Iris and Gamera battled in Kyoto, with Iris being killed and Gamera brutally maimed. After the battle, a swarm of thousands of Hyper Gyaos approached Kyoto, intent on finishing Gamera once and for all. However, humanity's faith in Gamera had been restored and they were ready to fight side-by-side with him against the Gyaos. Appearance While sharing similarities to its earlier forms, Hyper Gyaos has a much more draconic appearance, with larger wings and rough, reddish-brown skin, with dark violet patches covering its palms, talons, chest, and underneath its tail. Hyper Gyaos is also considerably thinner than previous incarnations, with elements of its skeleton such as its ribcage protruding from underneath its skin. Just like the Super Gyaos, they start out at 10 Meters, and constant feeding will add to their height. Personality Hyper Gyaos, like its previous incarnations, appears to be an opportunistic predator, feeding primarily on humans. Some members appear to be capable of cognitive thought. When separated or raised without a flock, they are able to form bonds with other kaiju that ensure its survival. They can learn new hunting tactics, make decisions, and develop battle strategies. Other members rely on instinct and brute force. All are very violent and will often attack in swarms of up to 1000 members. Multiple attempts to tame the beasts were made by the GDF, all resulting in failure. Theme Abilities * '''Sonic Screech: '''It can fire a laser from its mouth. This laser can slice through flesh. * '''Bite: '''It can drink the blood of its enemy to restore its own energy. * '''Flight: '''Can fly at mach 9. * '''Anthropomorphism: '''Can switch to a crawling stance as well as an upright stance. * '''Strength: '''Can lift Kaiju at least one and a half times its own weight into the air. * '''Durability: '''Hyper Gyaos are extremely durable. Trivia * Hyper Gyaos don't really have dark violet patches, but IForgot enjoys imagining them that way. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Gyaos Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Predators Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Characters (Anyone)